A New Team Of Heros
by Flame Nightingale190
Summary: A girl with a power out of her control must tame it or face utter destruction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new life new rules

Hi so I'm Flame Nightingale you can call just call me Flame. Any way I'm a new writer and I am gonna post both Fanfics and stories I have written on my own so yay! NEW: i am revising this chapter because it was pointed out to me by a friend it could have been better so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avengers or Captain America BUT I do own my OC's kk so ya hope you like

* * *

><p>Khione POV:<p>

"Hey are you ok?" my dad asked me (AKA Captain America) "Yes just nervous I'm not used to people I'm usually in the Helicarrier or at home so ya" he looked at me smiled and then left to talk with furry. i am Khione (Key-own-knee) i am the test subject of a hydra project i was given the power of water and ice along with the supper soldier serum and sometimes my emotions trigger my powers. i noticed people around me where putting there sweaters on i took a deep breath and tugged at the edges of my navy blue cut off jacket and walked to an isolated corner of the room and put my Captain America head phones on and listened to nickelbacks someday. i was perfectly calm and not antsy like i usual was around people i found it slightly unsetleing. a man walked up "may i ask your name young lady." I looked at him "my names Khione Rogers. Sir." my dad had always taught me to be formal in public places. "oh your Captain Rogers kid are you not?" I got this a lot "yes sir my Father is Steve Rogers?" "so miss i hear your a Hydra test subject!?" the thought caused the floor around my feet to cover in a thin layer of frost. "sir thats a personal topic i dont talk about so please drop it!" the emotions were causing my powers to spike.

* * *

><p>Steve's POV:<p>

I felt the temperature suddenly drop "Khione!" i muttered under my breath "Captain are you ok!" Furry asked me "be right back!" i scanned the crowd of the party for my Daughter. There was a commotion in the corner i ran over. Khiones Blue eyes had turned ice cold well colder than usual. A man was pressuring her "so what was it like as a Hydra test subject?!" he urged her for an answer "i already told you that is a personal topic and i refuse to speak of it!" she got in his face about it. he grabbed her wrist and put hand cuffs on her. she looked unamused he smiled "i work for a lab the president wants to study you he sent me here to cach you and bring you back." now she looked realy unamused she looked at him " did it ever occur to you that i not only have expert shield training but allso have the supper soldier serum?!" the hand cuffs coverd in ice and she then broke them tike it was nothing.

she dropped the cuffs on the ground and walked twards him "Leave me alone or breaking handcuffs wont be all i do." she walked twards me "oh hi Dad!" she smield and kept walking sometimes i dont get this kid i thought to my self.

* * *

><p>Me: yay first chapter done<p>

Khione: its very short though

Steve: yes I have to agree

Me: both of you shut up or I wont pair Khione with you-know-who!

Khione: don't you dare

Me: please remember to reviw if you guys want chapter two l_


	2. Chapter 2

Khione's POV:

"What Dad relay your not joking are you!" my dad had just told me ill be going to New York Middle School. "No, Khione im not kidding." Ive never been allowed to go to a normal school before because of my powers. "its also the same school Thor and Tonye's kids go they are gonna be helping you tomorrow there names are. Theodor Son of Thor and Stella Stark."

* * *

><p>Time Skip To 8:00 A.M. Next Day<p>

Khione's POV:

Students were outside the school when i came rearing up on my navy blue Motorcycle. "HEY! YOU KHIONE ROGERS!?" a boy with medium blond hair and brown eyes ran up to me and yelled. "yes, may i ask why!?" the boy told me to hold on and turned around "STELLA! OVER HERE!" a girl with red hair and green/blue eyes ran up. the look on my face must of looked something like my What the Fuck face because the took that moment to introduce them selves "My names Theodor you can just call me Theo and this is Stella did Captain America tell you we would be helping you today." i face palmed "sorry i totally forgot. my Dad told me last night." after that they began to show me around school.

it took about 15 minuets to show me around and get me settled in the last 15 minuets were spent listening to Stella talk about the hottest boys in our grade. "Stella me and Khione need to get to class." Theo told Stella "OK, see you two at lunch ill be at my usual table." we started walking to homeroom. when we got there our teacher Mrs. Pine introduced me to the class "Class this is Khione, she is new and you all need to make her feel welcome. Khione sit next to Theodore please."

* * *

><p>Time Skip To Lunch<p>

Khione's POV:

when i walked into the cafeteria with Theo, Stella waved at us from a table in the middle of the cafeteria. We sat down "Ahem, Stella what are the new losers Doing at my table?!" Theo and i looked up "well Bloom i envied them." Stellas hand reached into her backpack and pulled out two small blue and solver bracelets and put them on "_Stella don't!_" Theo said in a stiff voice. "Well i want them to leave!" Bloom said and pointed to the door. Stella rolled her eyes "Stella Stark Code 4469!" the bracelets began to glow she crossed her arms in front of her "Pulsate!" the electrical pulse made the air feel heavy the girls phones blew sparks and their hair began to frizz. "Stella what did i just say! i told you not to use your pulsators!' Theo looked at Stella with an annoyed look and she just smerked "Serves you right, note for next time be careful who you mouth off to!"

stella sat down as the girls walked away and evrry one went back to there lunch "what are you thinking your insane!" i tell Stella. Theo rolls his eyes "like father, like daughter!"

* * *

><p>Flame: yes i know im terrible i havnt uploaded in forever but ill update more often and tell you when i cant update so ya R&amp;R please<p> 


End file.
